


Hoot

by sarenka



Series: Peaches [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Delrin is the best, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Modern Thedas, Owls, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarenka/pseuds/sarenka
Summary: Delrin had planned to propose to his girlfriend, but she got attacked by an owl instead. Now the only thing left for him to do is to improve her mood at the end of the day.(The owl attack is not described. It ended up with lacerations. No harms comes to any owl in this story)
Relationships: Delrin Barris/Original Character(s), Delrin Barris/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Peaches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700422
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Hoot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing. I hope you enjoy it.

Delrin opens the door to the bedroom, carrying a tray with two ice cream bowls and two cups of steaming hot tea. Sweet Andraste, _nothing_ today has gone according to the plan; and now he looks at Mira sitting in the bed with such a defeated expression on her face. His poor Mira.

He places the tea on the nightstand and hands her the ice cream.

“Thank you,” she says.

“ _Oh, honey_ ,” he kisses her forehead before he joins under the covers. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” she sighs. “Just a bit tired. I think I’ve arrived at the conclusion that nature hates me.”

It was his idea, and Delrin had planned the day whole perfectly. This morning he woke up Mira before dawn, enticing her with a promise of watching a beautiful sunrise at the nearby lake. He was supposed to propose, and she would say ‘ _yes’_ , and then they would spend their time kissing, maybe go for a little wild swim, come back and make sweet love before breakfast, when they would tell his family. Needless to say, none of it happened. Instead, as they were walking passed the trees, a fucking owl silently descended on Mira, likely to scare her away, and scratched her head. Mira screamed, and then cried, and they spent the early hours of a day in the ER of a tiny local hospital. Thankfully, none of the lacerations required stitching, but fuck it, all he wanted was to ask her to marry him, not to have her attacked by a damn predatory bird. 

“I’m sorry,” he breathes. “Believe me, that’s _not_ what I planned for.”

An owl screeches outside.

“I’m guessing it’s the fucking owl, isn’t it?” Mira raises her eyebrows, licking the spoon.

“It’s a barn owl,” he admits, wrapping his arm around her. “To be fair, we can’t be sure it’s the same one.”

“We wouldn’t want to make baseless accusations, would we? I still barely believe I got attacked by an owl.”

“Well, it is pretty rare.”

“ _I know._ I swear, Delrin, if your father mentions once again that he’s never heard of an owl attacking a person, I will lose it.”

He chuckles. “Noted.”

The whole short vacation with his family at the summer cabin was his idea. His parents love Mira and they all have met before, but he has to admit so far the trip has been a rough for Mira, not used to all the wilderness-themed activities. The first night, she got massacred by mosquitoes despite religiously spraying herself with a repellent. Yesterday they all had been kayaking, and she scratched her knee pretty badly and got so tired that she went to sleep right after dinner, and today was just the most absurd. 

“We ran out of ice cream, too,” he says when she’s finishing her bowl.

“Of course we have. We’re living a healthy, active lifestyle that might kill me before we leave.”

“ _Oh_ , Mira.”

“It’s my break from all the hard and ungrateful work—“

“—I know.”

“I have yet to get laid…”

“Get those bowls out of here and I can remedy it right now,” he rushes to take off his shirt.

Mira rolls her eyes, giggling when he leans over her. “Shouldn’t we be quiet?”

“First one who makes the noise loses.”

“You know I can’t play this game, sex or otherwise.”

“Fine,” he kisses her. “We’ll be a little more restrained with noises. I’m pretty sure we got the corner bedroom with a private bathroom to have the most privacy.”

“That is very generous of your parents.”

“Indeed, but please, enough about them. Let me,” he runs his tongue down her neck, “take care of you properly while you just relax. I will pamper you, and spoil you, and please you until—well, screaming is not advised so until you moan-whisper so sweetly.”

He removes her top in one, smooth motion, and Mira collapses on the pillows, lifting her hips so he could slide down her panties. Maker, it has been a while, and now the blood rushes to his cock just at the sight of her, before she even touches him. 

There’s something wonderfully ordinary about all this, Delrin thinks as his hands move across Mira’s body and she kisses him with abandon. There’s no pretense, no pretending, just love and comfort, and the sense of permanence that has grasped his heart not long after he met her. 

This is what he chooses, _always_. Good days, bad days, silly days, moments of leisure and hardships, _all_ of it with Mira.

She is the first one to make noise, a gentle one, but it counts. He rolls her nipple between his fingers and she gasps. There’s nothing better than to have her writhe out of want, but tonight, he wishes to soothe her more than to tease, to lavish her with affection. 

He tells her many sweet, filthy things, whispering them between the caresses. She loves hearing them, so he tells her how her breasts looked like when her shirt got wet during kayaking, how he has missed her body, how he loves the smell of her arousal and eating her out. He whispers it all until she pleads for his cock to fill her, because Mira is always impatient and greedy, going straight to begging, even when he fulfills her every request. 

Finally, he’s inside of her, and they are one. 

It’s so quiet, only the old bed creaks underneath them and Mira can’t hold all the moans, no matter how hard she tries. Fuck, he loves her loud whenever possible, but something about her struggling to stifle the sounds of pleasure makes it deliciously hot. She’s getting close, he can see it on her face when she shuts her eyes, he can feel it in her body—

The owl screeches again, and Delrin stops thrusting, losing the rhythm. 

Mira bursts out laughing, and so does he, lowering his head to rub his cheek onto her temple. 

“That was pretty anti-climactic,” she complains, and he starts kissing her jawline. 

“Well,” Delrin moves to kiss her lips, and she kisses him back, welcoming his tongue and grinding against him. “A bit of edging has never hurt anyone.”

“Do you think that terror owl is done?”

“I don’t give a hoot,” he replies, making Mira giggle. “I’m not letting it distract me again, and I’ll definitely make sure you forget all about it.”

“I like that confidence,” she whispers, eyes dazing with desire.

“How about I do that?” He maneuvers his arm underneath the crook of her knee to lift it up a bit. 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” she breathes. “ _Oh, Delrin…_ ”

He gets lost in her again, in the sight of the most beautiful and lovable face he knows, in all the sensations of her warm, soft body, in how obvious her joy is. Her hands caress his back, and they make love slowly. It might be unhurried, but it feels so intense.

“I love you,” he rasps, “ _so much_.”

“Just like that,” she begs, “I love you, too.”

Mira struggles to keep her eyes open, and he loves that frown between her eyebrows that hits before her orgasm, and that she gets even wetter and hotter.

“I love watching you come,” he murmurs, and only a few seconds later Mira’s back arches and she tightens around him, letting out a long, low wail.

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasps, caressing his cheek and not taking away his eyes when he snaps his hips faster, unable to hide his own hushed moans.

“ _Mira_ ,” he groans in pleasure, finally spending inside of her.

It’s quiet again, as quiet as it can only be with no city around. This time, there’re no creaks, no hoots come from the outside, nothing but a sound of their breathing slowing down.

Delrin always enjoys this moment right after, when he lies next to Mira, both of them messy and _content_. She turns towards him, and he caresses her hair and then moves his fingers across her cheek, stroking it with love. Sweet Andraste, since the moment they met he keeps loving her more and more. Perhaps that is the thing with them, that nothing happens exactly as planned, but then it turns out _perfect_.

“That is a lovely way to end a rather horrid day,” Mira smiles brightly.

That smile never ceases to grasp his heart. Maker, he can’t wait any longer, and perhaps it’s not the best timing, but it’s as true as it can be.

“Mira,” he takes a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

The time seemingly stops as Mira hears the question and then tries to process it.

“ _What_?” She gasps.

He extends his had to access the nightstand drawer where he put a ring in after they came back from a hospital. He takes the box out and opens it right before her eyes, unable to contain his grin.

“You’re serious?” She exclaims. “ _Wait_ , is that why you dragged me out of bed at the Maker-forsaken hour? _Because you wanted to propose_? _And then that fucking owl attacked me?_ ”

“ _Yes_ ,” he chuckles. “Believe, I thought I had predicted everything. The hardest part was supposed to be waking you up.”

“I—,” she’s laughing, visibly excited, glancing from the ring to him. “It’s so beautiful, can I—“

“—You know you have to say ‘yes’, right?”

“ _Yes! Yes! Yes_!”

He barely puts a ring on her finger before she pulls him in for a celebratory kiss, snuggling up to him in all her lovely and comfortable nakedness. Her body is shaking off excitement, and Delrin can’t stop smiling, not even for a second.

“You look so stupidly happy,” she says when they pull apart, wiping away her tears.

“You’re crying,” he points out, amused. 

“I guess I’m stupidly happy, too. Delrin, I love you.”

“I love you too, honey. Just so you know, I had this entire speech planned how you’re the most brilliant, fantastic person I’ve ever met, and how it would be such an honor if you’d become my wife, but—“

The owl hoots, and they both snort.

“This is perfect,” she beams, eyes wet. “If you had decided to do this from the start, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt. _This is perfect._ ”

“Fair point,” he admits. “I still want to take you to the lake because I found a stunning spot. I promise, golden hour only, no walking there during the night. I can ask Lucy to take some photos of us.”

“All right,” Mira says, examining her ring. “It’s gorgeous.”

“I’m glad, because Cassandra helped me pick it out after asking you many questions.”

“Really? I thought it was Cass being Cass, loving the romance. She said nothing to me. How is this even possible?”

“Say what you want, but look at Cassandra’s career. She is very disciplined. I will show you the photos from the ring shopping, but first let me share the encouraging message she sent me today.”

He reaches for his phone to to show her the text: **_Cassandra Pentaghast_** : _Really, Barris? AN OWL? All this planning, and an OWL almost killed my girl?_

Mira shrieks out of laughter. “You must have felt crushed.”

“Mira, you cried so hard, and those were not the happy tears I had prepared for. I’m just relieved you didn’t need stitches. I thought about coming up with a new idea, but honestly, I couldn’t wait.”

“I _very_ glad you didn’t. A bear would have eaten me, probably.”

“You know what?” He laughs as well.“After today I won’t even argue with that. Look,” she places her head on his chest and he opens up an album on his phone. “This is me and Cassandra choosing a ring.”

“I can’t believe she knew about it all this time!”

“I wanted it to be a surprise for you, as much as it could be.”

“I thought you might propose during our trip to Antiva. I didn’t think you’d do it here.”

“During a mini vacation with my family?” He shakes his head. “I liked the idea that we’d visit Antiva already engaged.”

“It’s _perfect_ ,” Mira repeats, kissing his chest. “Did your parents know?”

“No, I only told Cassandra and Bull. My mom has been dropping hints though here and there by asking me about _our_ _plans for the future_. They will be over the moon, believe me.”

“Maker, we’re getting married!” She squeals in such unabashed joy and love floods Delrin once more.

“Yes, we are,” he says with pride. “Tomorrow, we could invite my folks to dinner. I already know my parents would insist on gathering to celebrate, but how about we spend all the time beforehand traveling around? There’s a nice orchard forty minutes from here. We could eat cheese, sip cider, and just relax? Visit a cute historic town with a few nice shops. _No owls_.”

“I would love that.” 

“Good,” he embraces her with both of his arms, holding her close. “I love you, and I’m beyond happy to be spending the rest of my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate the comments if you like the story.


End file.
